Grass lawns and turfgrass are dominant landscape features of many residences and commercial properties. Turfgrass are also increasingly prevalent in gardens and recreational areas, such as golf courses. Given the high visibility of these recreational, residential, and commercial areas, maintaining the color, uniformity, and durability of grass is of continued importance.
A wide variety of grass, such as turfgrass, is susceptible to unwanted vegetation, such as annual and perennial grass weeds, sedges and kyllingas, and broadleaf weeds, that negatively influences both the quality and durability of the grass. Such weeds include dallisgrass (Paspalum dilatatum), sedges (Cyperus spp.), kyllingas (Kyllinga spp.), bull paspalum (Paspalum setaceum), vaseygrass (Paspalum urvillei), Alexandergrass (Brachiaria plantaginea), tropical signalgrass (Urochloa subquadripara), goosegrass (Eleusine indica), doveweed (Murdannia nudiflora), creeping bentgrass (Agrostis stolonifera), annual bluegrass (Poa annua), roughstalk bluegrass (Poa trivia/is), transition ryegrass (lollium spp.), tall fescue (Schedonorus phoenix IFestuca arundinacea), and crabgrass (Digitaria spp.), dollarweed/pennywort (Hydrocotyle spp.), spurge (Chamaescyce spp.), Virginia buttonweed (Diodia virginiana), little barley (Hordeum pusillum), carpetweed (Mollugo verticillata), common chickweed (Ste/Zaria media), mouseear chickweed (Cerastium vulgatum), hop clover (Trifolium spp.), rabbitfoot clover (Trifolium arvense), white clover (trifolium repens), common vetch (Vicia sativa), cudweed (Gnaphalium, Pseusdognaphalium and Gamochaeta spp.), cutleaf evening primrose (Oenothera laciniata), Carolina false dandelion (Pyrrhopappus carolinianus), Florida pusley (Richardia scabra), hairy bittercress (Cardamine hirsuta), henbit (Lamium amplexicaule), knawel (Scleranthus annuus), London rocket (Sisymbrium irio), buckhorn plantain (Plantago lanceolata), paleseed plantain (Plantago virginica), sphepherdspurse (Capsella bursa-pastoris), corn speedwell (Veronica arvensis), Texas toadflax (Nuttallanthus texanus), common cocklebur (Xanthium strumarium), Philadelphia fleabane (Erigeron philadelphicus), Venice mallow (Hibiscus trionum), maypop passionflower (Passiflora incarnata), redroot pigweed (Amaranthus retroflexus), common pokeweed (Phytolacca Americana), wild radish (Raphanus raphanistrum), common ragweed (Ambrosia artemisiifolia), giant ragweed (Ambrosia trifida), Pennsylvania smartweed (Polygonum pensylvanicum), common sunflower (Helianthus annus), velvetleaf (Abutilon theophrasti), bahiagrass (Paspalum notatum), Carolina geranium (Geranium carolinanum), parsley-piert (Aphanes microcarpa), spurge (Chamaesyce spp.), and yellow woodsorrel (Oxalis stricta).
The weeds detract from the beauty of lawns due to the contrast in color and texture between the desired grass plants and the weeds. Consequently, weeds detract from the uniformity of a turf and add to its maintenance requirements. In addition, the weeds compete with the desired grass plants for available water and nutrients, usually resulting in thinning of desirable plant cover.
Active compound combinations comprising known substituted thien-3-yl-sulphonylamino(thio)carbonyltriazolin(ethi)one and one or more known herbicidally active compounds are known to be effective herbicides (US 2010/0261680, US 2009/0203526).